


Bandages and Bullet Holes

by ohmaigay



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmaigay/pseuds/ohmaigay
Summary: Sometimes video games did more harm than good for Alexa.





	Bandages and Bullet Holes

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't connected to anything, I just had it on my computer and decided to post it. Feedback and kudos are always welcome. If there are mistakes, they're mine. Enjoy!

Alexa groaned as she sat up on the couch. She could smell pancakes from the kitchen, or at least she could smell that somebody had made pancakes. While sleeping on the couch was uncomfortable and made her body ache a little bit, she knew that if Charlotte had slept there instead, the woman would have been groaning all day about it. Not to mention that Charlotte didn’t exactly fit on Alexa’s couch to begin with. Alexa had learned that after Charlotte had drunkenly passed out on the couch and had actually ended up being better off on the floor. Although, Alexa supposed that if her tiny body took up almost all of the small couch laying down, Charlotte’s tall frame would be spilling over the edges. 

“Morning Char,” Alexa said as she walked back to her bedroom. Charlotte had her back turned to Alexa as she sat on her phone. Alexa knew that Charlotte was texting Becky to complain about her. They’d gotten in a fight, a stupid one, but a fight nonetheless. They had spent half of the night playing games on Alexa’s old 360, but when Charlotte found Alexa’s copy of Black Ops, they decided to do a 1-v-1. Alexa knew that wasn’t a good idea, they were both very competitive, and Charlotte always got mopey when Alexa beat her. They ended up playing anyways and it seemed after 3 hours of Alexa beating Charlotte, the taller blonde had finally given up and stormed off, gathering her favorite blanket and setting it on the couch. Alexa had insisted on taking the couch, to which Charlotte had walked back and shut herself in Alexa’s bedroom for the rest of the night. “How’d you sleep?” 

“Fine,” Charlotte said and Alexa laid down on the bed. Charlotte scooted away from her and Alexa scoffed, wishing her girlfriend would just drop it. “I’m gonna go work out with Becky.” 

“Or you could stay in with me?” Alexa suggested hopefully, but Charlotte stormed off to work out with Becky. Alexa groaned and went back into the living room, deciding on playing more games instead. Charlotte had gone out practically all day and while that wasn’t completely uncommon if Charlotte and Becky were hanging out, Alexa wished that her girlfriend would have stayed in with her. 

“Alright, I’m back in the apartment. Yeah, I gotta go, bye Becks,” Charlotte said as she entered the apartment. Alexa didn’t move from her spot on the couch, her annoyance with Charlotte having had turned into anger at this point. “Hey Lexi.” 

“Don’t Lexi me,” Alexa grumbled, her arms crossed over her chest. Charlotte put her hands up in surrender and walked into the kitchen for something to eat. Alexa followed her into the kitchen and watched as Charlotte got her leftover Subway from yesterday. “You made pancakes this morning.” 

“Yeah, I got hungry,” Charlotte said, unaffected by yesterday at that point. “Is there a problem Lex?” 

“Oh no, just that I tried to talk to you this morning and you were being a dramatic piss baby, but now you’re fine after not talking to me all day. It was a fucking game Charlotte,” Alexa said, crossing her arms over her chest. “It was just a fucking game.” 

“You’re kind of being an asshole right now Lex,” Charlotte said and Alexa scoffed, leaving the kitchen. They stayed away from each other the best they could unless it was necessary that they interacted for the next couple of days. Finally, they were forced together for some training with Becky and Nia. 

“Tensions are high I see,” Becky said and Charlotte nodded. “Are you still mad about the game or are you mad because she’s mad?” 

“I think I’m just mad Becks,” Charlotte said and Becky nodded, glancing at Alexa and Nia. Nia was holding a punching bag that Alexa was hitting like she had to some guy that’d grabbed Charlotte’s ass at a bar the last time they went out. “Whatever it is, totally her fault.” 

“Bullshit!” Alexa yelled, having overheard her girlfriend and Becky talking. Becky and Nia got out of the way as the two blondes prepared to get everything out from between them. “You ignored me because you suck at a game.” 

“Well, it’s difficult not to get pissy when you put games before me,” Charlotte said and Alexa looked at her confused. “We had a date that night Alexis!” Alexa looked confused and Charlotte let out a primal scream through grit teeth and turned as she slammed her fist into the wall. She repeatedly hit the wall before Nia and Becky pulled her away from it with bloody knuckles. 

“I’m sorry,” Alexa said, running over with bandages. “Forgive me?” 

“Whatever, I just don’t want to keep fighting and avoiding each other,” Charlotte said, wincing as Alexa took care of her hands. “I’m an idiot sometimes.” 

“No, you’re not,” Alexa said, kissing the palm of her girlfriend’s hands. The soft press of Alexa’s lips on Charlotte’s palm made the taller blonde’s heart flutter a bit and a soft blush to color her cheeks, but she ignored her. “But if you were an idiot, you’d be my idiot.” 

“That’s reassuring.” Charlotte pressed her lips against Alexa’s, pulling the smaller body against hers. “Since we don’t have a date tonight, how about I let you put some bullet holes in me in Call of Duty and then we order a pizza and have a movie marathon?” 

“I would love nothing more than to do that,” Alexa said. She helped Charlotte to her feet and the two of them went back to Alexa’s. “I assume I am the big spoon during the movies?” 

“When are you not?” Charlotte asked and Alexa shrugged, leaning into Charlotte.


End file.
